Infiltrator Guide
Infiltrator is the most rogue-like class of Mass Effect, and combines the versatility of tech skills with the freedom of attacking at long range from sniper rifles. Tech skills will provide greater flexibility in party makeup as electronics and decryption can be PC skills, eliminating the need for a party member to fill those roles. Sniper rifles provide opportunities to eliminate groups of targets at extreme range presenting very little risk to the rest of the party. The primary weakness of the Infiltrator is close quarters combat, lacking both the assault rifle and the shotgun talents, choose party members and bonus talents accordingly. The infiltrator is the quintessential sniper class, and an expert at guerrilla warfare. With access to pistols for short-range combat and sniper rifles for long-range and precision shots, they offer a nice variety of offensive options. Defense isn't lacking either, with armor up to medium-class (unlocked with Tactical Armor), the Shield Boost that talent offers, the Immunity ability, and the additional base shield capacity that is gained from the Electronics talent. Talents The selection of a character's talents can be an important choice, as there are only a limited number of skill points that may be assigned. Indeed, there are not enough points to raise every skill to its maximum, though you can raise many to that level, and a number of skills are useful at the Advanced level and don't need to be raised to their maximum. Combat Pistols: Pistols can be useful in close quarters and their higher rate of fire, when compared to a sniper rifle, makes them better suited against quickly moving enemies at mid to short range. Pistols can also be used to augment a sniper rifle with mods that provide debuffs such as Radioactive Rounds, Chemical / Polonium Rounds, Incendiary / Inferno Rounds, or Cryo / Snowblind Rounds. Must be taken to 5 to unlock Sniper Rifles. The long range of the rifle will not be appropriate for all situations, so in order to remain versatile, it is wise to invest into your pistol, giving both increased damage and accuracy. It is also possible to ignore Sniper Rifles entirely and rely on the pistol's Marksman ability for long-range firepower, especially at high levels and higher difficulties when the Sniper Rifle will take several shots for a kill. With sufficient investment in cooldown bonuses, a high level Infiltrator can have Marksman active continuously. Sniper Rifles: Sniper rifles are the single most damaging mode of attack for an infiltrator, however, they overheat very quickly, thus maximizing damage and accuracy is important to help insure that no shot is wasted. Increasing accuracy also increases the effective range of rifles by allowing accurate shots to be taken at greater distances, effectively boosting defense. The Master Assassination ability adds a powerful single shot bonus, quickly dispatching nearly anything with the added side-effect of stabilizing the rifle until a shot is taken or the duration expires. Tactical Armor: Damage mitigation skill, additional points reduce damage taken which increases the chances of surviving the short bursts outside of cover that sniping will require. Tactical Armor must be taken to seven for Medium Armor, which offers significant increases in survivability. The next point also adds Advanced Shield Boost which will help survival in the early game. Fitness: A survival skill which increases total health, reducing the need to rapidly react to damage with first aid and increases the amount of time that can be spent outside of cover. The first point of fitness adds 10% health, substantially more than additional points which range from 4% to 2% each. Immunity, a very useful defensive ability, will render the infiltrator nigh-invincible during the duration which can be used defensively, reacting to ambushes, or tactically, creating openings to burst from cover and lay down fire . The Commando talent will reduce the recharge time of Immunity making it a even more attractive investment. With the right skills and armor mods to reduce cooldown, a high level Infiltrator can keep Immunity up indefinitely. Tech Electronics: A very multifaceted skill, Overload at master level enables the electronics skill on hard objects, which increases opportunities for experience gain. Overload can also be used to rapidly remove enemy shields, something a sniper rifle does rather poorly. Each additional point increases the capacity of shields, increasing resistance to return sniper or small arms fire. Should be taken to at least 9 for Master Overload, additional points will increase shields which will multiply the power of higher levels of Shield Boost. The field usefulness of this talent isn't as high as Decryption, though its combat effectiveness is perhaps higher. Nine of the twelve ranks in this talent provide a passive bonus to the character's shields, capping out at a whopping 270, making Shield Boost more effective, and it also adds a large amount to hull repair while in the Mako. Also, the Overload ability this talent grants you will deal damage directly to an enemy's shields, making them easier to kill, so its offensive use shouldn't be overlooked either. Its uses in the field are mostly for gathering intel such as hacking computer stations for assignment cues, and for affecting the field in a more strategic way. Activating computer-operated kill zones, defense turrets, etc. All in all, a very handy skill for an infiltrator to have. *''Recommended Minimum: 12'' Damping: Serves three purposes, the ability provides defense and counter measures for offensive and defensive tech and biotic abilities, stuns for a short period, and deals damage. Each point also increases the effectiveness of Sabotage and Overload by increasing their area of effect. While not a vital skill it can make certain encounters with biotic or tech heavy foes much easier. Damping should be taken to 6 or 12 for Advanced or Master Damping to help deal with biotic or tech heavy enemies. The tech mine granted by this talent will add recast time to tech and biotic abilities to those caught in the blast, and has a chance to stun enemies for 3s. In addition, the talent itself will raise the radius of Sabotage, Damping, and Overload, starting at 10% at rank 2 and capping at 30% at rank 11. On paper this sounds great, but in practice the increased radius isn't probably worth the skill points spent to maximize this talent. At rank 6, the Damping mine will deal the same damage as the rank 12 mine, with only a 2m difference in radius, offers a 20% increase in all mine radii. Six skill points for another 10% mine radius, no extra damage, and the same stun duration unfortunately just isn't worth what you could get in other talents. *''Recommended Minimum: 6'' Decryption: At master level the decryption skill is enabled on hard objects, which increases opportunities for experience gain and unlocking things for loot. Sabotage is a powerful counter-offensive skill that simultaneously deals damage while removing the enemies ability to return fire, leaving them open for sniper attacks. Should be taken to at least 9 for Master Sabotage, additional points will increase the damage dealt by all tech mines which is useful, because the tech mines will see frequent use, but not vital due to the sniper rifle's superior ability to deal direct damage. While Electronics focuses more on defense and strategy, this talent focuses on combat and gathering loot. As with most tech skills, nine of its twelve ranks gives a passive benefit. In this case, increasing the damage of the various tech mines' explosives: Sabotage, Damping, and Overload. The second rank gives 10%, and the bonus caps at 30% at rank 12. Sabotage, which is granted by this talent, deals damage in a radius like other tech attacks, overheats enemy weapons, and deals a small amount of ongoing burn damage. The real benefit to this skill is its use in unlocking crates, safes, and other containers to acquire loot. The great news is that since this is native to the infiltrator and is a starting talent, you won't need a squad member along for unlocking. Also, five ranks in this talent will give you the ability to unlock average-grade items, and to reach hard-grade items requires nine ranks. The good news there is that hard objects aren't too terribly abundant, and those that do exist you can always return to if you wish. If you simply must open all locked crates the first time, either adjust your squad to include someone with Decryption 9 (Garrus works well for this), or spend the extra four points on Shepard. *''Recommended Minimum: 5'' First Aid: A unique skill in that it is the only skill that is additive across the entire party, instead of just using the highest party member's skill. Due to this each NPC party member can max First Aid and PC points in it are only necessary if two party members with 12 points in first aid does not provide enough healing, which is highly unlikely. Skip this talent entirely. The only increase with higher ranks in this talent is the amount healed with each use. Recast and accuracy cost remain constant at all talent levels, and squad members that learn this talent will give the same benefits as spending Shepard's talent points on it. The first rank gives 40 health per use, rank 6 gives 100 health, and at rank 12 will restore 180 health. Given the importance of Shepard's skill points, the squad-based nature of this talent, the fact that it requires a Decryption talent of at least 7 to unlock, and since your squad members will probably have this skill and the spare points to spend on it, this skill is best skipped entirely. *''Recommended Minimum: 0'' Miscellaneous Infiltrator: Provides flat buffs to every useful skill available to an infiltrator, should be maxed out at 6 points after unlocking all of the master level offensive abilities that are desired. Your class talent, which will reduce heat on your pistol and rifle, as well as increase the damage of your tech abilities. These bonuses (and the base class skill) will cap out at rank 6, but before too long, you will be given the option of choosing a specialization, which will build onto this skill starting at rank 7. *''Recommended Minimum: 12'' Charm: Opens conversational options that are likely to increase Paragon points. Earning Paragon points automatically places up to 3 points into this skill and becoming a Spectre also adds a point, multiple playthroughs will add additional points eventually maxing the skill out without any talent points invested after the third play through. Paragon points primarily add bonuses to health and healing which will go largely unused by an Infiltrator. This talent is tied to Paragon, and will allow additional conversation options (marked in blue) that will often lead to additional information, avoiding combat, bonus items, etc. This talent will also reduce the cost of items purchased in stores, starting at 2% at rank 4, and increasing to 5% and finally 8% at ranks 8 and 12, respectively. As Shepard's talent points are retained between games, and when appointed as a Spectre and as you gain Paragon points will automatically be granted, the player need not spend a single point into this talent in order to maximize its benefits. *''Recommended Minimum: 0 (see above)'' Intimidate: Opens conversational options that are likely to increase Renegade points. Earning Renegade points automatically places up to 3 points into this skill and becoming a Spectre also adds a point, multiple playthroughs will add additional points eventually maxing the skill out without any talent points invested after the third play through. Renegade points primarily add bonuses to damage and damage dealing abilities which will prove very useful to an infiltrator. Similar to Charm, above, though linked with Renegade and offering an increase in the credits gained when selling items. These bonuses are at the same ranks and the same value as the Charm bonuses. Also, an automatic rank will be added when Shepard joins the Spectres, and points will be given as Renegade rises, so the player may likewise spend no points in this talent and still have it at rank 12, given time and patience. *''Recommended Minimum: 0 (see above)'' Spectre Training: The jack-of-all trades talent line which adds health, damage, accuracy, accuracy regeneration, and a powerful party skill. Highly useful for any play style but each point yields very small gains relative to the specialized gains offered by other skills. Should be maxed out at 12 but initially only taken to 4 for Unity and finished later after other damage buffs have been taken. This skill offers a number of useful abilities for an infiltrator in one package. Increases the damage of all powers and attacks, gives extra health, and increases both maximum accuracy and the rate at which accuracy regenerates. All of these will see great benefits to an infiltrator in several situations. Also, this is the talent which unlocks the Unity ability. All in all, this is absolutely a must to have no matter what your path in the class. *''Recommended Minimum: 12'' Specialization After completion of the UNC: Rogue VI assignment, you are allowed to choose a specialization that will extend your class talent, opening ranks 7 to 12 and changing its title on the talent list. (Though your base class will still be listed in the top left of the Squad screen.) Commando Provides additional damage bonuses to weapons, very useful if the sniper rifle is the primary mode of attack. Increases the effectiveness of Marksman and Assassination and reduces recharge time on Immunity making Immunity a more attractive talent investment. Commando should be taken from 7 to 12, mutually exclusive with Operative, pick when the sniper rifle is favored over tech. This is a specialization that the infiltrator shares with soldiers, and will directly increase combat lethality. Damage with all weapons increases with commando training, starting at 6% and reaching 21% at rank 12. At rank 9, the recast of the Immunity ability is reduced by 25%, and at rank 12, the recast times of Marksman and Assassination are also reduced by 25%. All of this makes the commando a very attractive choice, especially on higher difficulties where enemy tech/biotic resistances are high and the additional damage this specialization grants can mean the difference in making a kill-shot. Also, with Fitness 12 and the proper armor upgrades, the recast bonus granted to commandos makes it possible to have Immunity active constantly, giving some very high damage reduction with some of the higher-quality armors. The commando can afford several options in squad members, as this is a very well-rounded choice for both combat and field use. Operative Reduces the recharge time on all tech abilities, very useful if tech abilities are the primary mode of attack or if the use of tech abilities several times per firefight is desired. Also adds a very strong buff for Overload and Sabotage increasing damage and area of effect. Operative should be taken from 7 to 12, mutually exclusive with Commando, pick when tech is favored over sniper rifles. A specialization shared with engineers, and one which increases the effectiveness of tech mines. With operative training, the recast times of the Overload, Damping, and Sabotage mines are reduced, starting at 4% and reaching a maximum of 14% at rank 12. This will also increase the Overload and Sabotage mines' radii by 2m, their damage by 50 at ranks 9 and 12, respectively. It will also increase the Overload mine's shield damage by 200 and its damage vulnerability effect by 5%. The Sabotage mine has its burn damage increased by 1 per second, and the duration of the burn effect increased by 5 sec. Given the lack of another talent to enhance tech recasts (as Hacking is not a native to infiltrators), as well as the higher resistances seen on the advanced difficulty levels, these bonuses will likely not be as effective as the ones granted to commandos. When taken to higher difficulties, the operative will rely on squad members more often for damage, possibly taking Hacking as a bonus talent (if possible) to make the most out of your mines, as well as to turn synthetic enemies and drones against their allies. Bonus Talent On a new career, if you unlocked any weapon or ability achievements, you will have the option of selecting from that list a single extra talent that your class does not already possess. Your choice here will give you new strategic options, alter the play style of your class, and in general enhance the character in some way. Combat Assault Rifles: A good weapon, particularly late-game when you have access to more accurate rifles, but with both pistols and sniper rifles at your disposal, there is little need for new weapons, and you would be better served choosing another talent, and you can always use your assault rifle even without the talent. However, a bonus to the selection of the rifle is the fact that it is effective at long range, close quarters, and medium distance combat, allowing the player to be effective in most, if not all combat situations. Shotguns: A complete alternative to the all-round assault rifle, the shotgun is a versatile weapon for Infiltrators to learn due to its effectiveness at close quarters. Since the class is based solely on the use of a few tech skills and long-ranged weapons, adding the closed-quartered weapon racks up the overall combat functionality of Infiltrators. Although, there is nothing saying you can't use a weapon untrained if you wish to or come into a situation where the shotgun is useful. In any event, the shotgun is going to be used in close quarters anyways, so the ability to look down the sights are a luxury, and in no sense is it vital to it. Tech Hacking: One of only two tech talents infiltrators lack, this choice will open the AI Hacking ability and lower the recast times for your Sabotage, Damping, and Overload mines. Combined with the Decryption bonus to damage, your omni-tool, and the bonuses granted to an Operative, this can be a very good choice to an infiltrator who specializes in tech. Medicine: This talent will, along with your omni-tool, reduce the recast timer on First Aid, allowing you to use medi-gel more often. In actual use, this isn't as good an option as some others, especially since your supply of medi-gel is rather limited, even with all the available upgrades. It also grants the Neural Shock ability, which finds occasional usefulness in stopping charging krogan. Biotics Barrier: A very good defensive ability, but it falls short in two aspects in particular. First, and most important, is the protection offered is all shields, so it is ineffectual against attacks that bypass shields and does not increase either damage protection or hardening. Also, without a bio-amp, the recast will never be improved past its base without armor upgrades. Lift: While lacking a bio-amp, this still is a viable skill for crowd control and removal of some forms of cover. It is also very effective for use on charging enemies and immobilization of solitary foes. Particularly against creatures weak to biotics (such as the rachni), and crowding enemies (such as the Thorian creepers). An especially good choice for Commandos. Singularity: This talent pulls enemies and movable objects into a single point, immobilizing opponents and dealing damage to any objects and creatures that collide with each other. This is also a rare ability, available only to adepts (of which there are none in your squad) and Liara. Given its shorter duration and only slightly larger radius when compared to Lift, it ends up unfortunately being second-rate. If your play style lends itself to its use, however, it is still not a poor choice. Stasis: Definitely not suggested as a bonus talent, as any squad members with the ability will not use it on their own, making it available whenever you need from the ability ring. Also, while it does remove the enemy from the fight, it also blocks you from dealing damage to them, unlike many other abilities. Throw: Useful for knocking enemies off of high ledges and knocking down charging enemies. The duration of knockdown is not as long as the immobilization offered by Lift or Singularity, the opportunities to knock enemies off of edges are infrequent, and weapon force will knock many opponents over. This may not be the best choice, but is far from the worst. Warp: Dealing ongoing damage as well as lowering an enemy's damage protection, this would be a good choice for Commandos either in addition to Assassination or in combination to set up high-damage kill shots on higher difficulties. Particularly its long duration (10s at rank 4, 20s at rank 12), as well as affecting enemies within a radius, makes this a very good bonus talent. Squad Members An infiltrator has great advantage in selecting their squad, as they have many of the talents that are necessary to complete and excel in missions and assignments. Indeed, if it were possible, an infiltrator could complete the game solo, and some would say be more successful that way. That offers quite the variety of squad combinations, many of which perform very well throughout the game. Ashley Williams: One of two human party members, and a soldier. Combat is her obvious specialty, and while she offers nothing to more subtle approaches, this does not detract from the infiltrator. Indeed, she is one of only two squad members with access to Immunity, which can make her invaluable in the higher difficulties. However, if you unlocked a special talent as listed above, and selected one of the weapon classes, any of the benifits Ashley can offer your squad can be compensated by Urdnot Wrex, plus his biotic abilities. Kaidan Alenko: The second human party member, and a sentinel, though conversations only refer to his biotic abilities. He offers a good supplement to the infiltrator, with access to Lift, Throw, and Overload, and is also the only squad member with access to Medicine. Though he is only trained with pistols and lacks the talent to acquire Marksman, he is very useful overall for extra tech mines and biotic crowd control. Liara T'Soni: The reclusive asari researcher who has been studying the Protheans for many years. Very similar to the human adept, her talents include all biotic powers, First Aid, and Electronics. However, she has no weapon or armor talents of any kind, and her class talent does not increase either her pistol skill or her defenses. She does give several bonuses to First Aid, and is the only squad member to possess Singularity, though without any combat talents, she primarily takes a support role. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: A quarian machinist on her Pilgrimage, Tali offers Shepard the leverage needed to become a Spectre. She is very similar to a human engineer, receiving training in pistols, most tech talents, and light armor, losing Medicine in exchange for training in shotguns. Tali, like Garrus, is useful as a second tech squad member, allows for some nice short-range damage with her shotgun, and is the only squad member with the Hacking talent. Garrus Vakarian: The turian C-Sec agent who joins Shepard on the Citadel. With similar tech abilities, access to sniper rifles, and medium armor, Garrus is very similar to the infiltrator. The primary differences are the exchange of a pistol with the assault rifle and Garrus's lack of Fitness. He does, however, get access to Adrenaline Burst in its place, making his tech mines available more often. Urdnot Wrex: A krogan mercenary who also joins Shepard on the Citadel, Wrex is a brick wall with legs and a shotgun. Heavy armor, access to assault rifles and shotguns, some nice biotics including Barrier, Warp, and Throw, as well as being the only other squad member with access to Immunity, there isn't much that this krogan can't handle. Wrex is useful in almost every situation thanks to his survival capacity, especially on higher difficulties, and when paired with some of the physically weaker squad members (especially Liara). Category:Guides